Volturi Order
by TheSpoiltOne
Summary: 15 yr old Bella has a fairly normal life. That was until her mum's new boyfriend came on the scene. Will Bella survive her new life? Dark Themes, Cannon Pairings. NOW AT TWCS Library!
1. Chapter 1: Life

**a/n Okay everyone............ if you read TTSS you will know we can write dark themes............ SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO there will be bad stuff in here....... I am telling you right now.. if you don't like dark themes this is not for you........ WARNING YOU RIGHT NOW....... Don't care what you class as dark theme's, I am not telling you what it will be.... if you are wary......... PLEASE DON'T READ IT.......... We are telling you right now........ there could be anything in here.. ****THIS IS YOUR ONE AND ONLY WARNING!!!!!!**** I will not put one up after this as no one reads them anyway!!!!! (TSO stomps foot)**

If you liked TTSS you probably will like this........... And.... you will not guess what is going to happen....... if you do... we will be surprised.... scarily enough as per normal with our stories aspects of this is real... so can get a little scary... 

**Idiotic things that happened in this chapter? hmmmmmmm…. talked Footroza into writing this with me, didn't tell her anything other than show her my a/n written above, she had no idea what it was about but jumped up and down and asked when do we start? wow that was hard….. LOL**

**  
Thank you to our mate Lead69 she is going to be our wonderful Beta for this story.. Aussie's rule!! sorry had to get that in... **

**To Jennmc75 for helping me at the start when I was just saying I had an idea.. you don't understand what you mean to me and our friendship is just the best in the world so we dedicate this to you........ maybe that isn't such a good idea.. as you know what this is about BUT this chapter is nice :-) LOL She also did our brilliant banner and blog www(dot)volturiorder(dot)blogspot(dot)com**

We don't own Twilight but we do own a creepy compound....................

**  
Volturi Order**

Chapter 1 - Life

I loved my life. As I looked up towards the sun and closed my eyes, the heat of Phoenix warmed my skin. I could feel the hot breeze against my face and smiled. I loved being here. My mom and I had moved here from Forks, Washington when I was five years old. She hated the weather in Washington, and I agreed with her, there was nothing better than the sun on your face and the warmth that spread under your skin. It made you feel alive, and I felt alive.

Forks, Washington was the exact opposite, cold, wet and literally no sun. My only problem was that I had to visit there every so often because that is where my father, Charlie lived. I didn't mind seeing him, I just hated the place. However, this year Charlie was coming here for a holiday. He wasn't going to stay with us, mom didn't think she could put up with his OCD tendencies for three weeks. I was excited to see him, and I was just happy he was coming here so I didn't have to leave the sun and the warmth that my home provided me.

I was fifteen and had top honors at Desert Vista High School. I was so excited tonight as the school was holding a dance. It had been the talk of the school for weeks. I couldn't wait to get dressed up and meet my friends. My only problem was having to ask my mom for permission to go. My mom was pretty strict with me. She was always worrying about boys and the trouble I could get in. Her fears stemmed from her own experiences when she was my age. You see my mom is what you would call a free spirit. She had little to no boundaries growing up. Her parents were part of the "hippie movement" as my dad so lovingly called it, which meant that she was more of a best friend than a child. Making a long story short, she basically ending up with me at an early age, and she didn't want that life for me.

After much persuasion, she had agreed I could go to the school dance because I promised that the teachers would be there, and I was ecstatic.

I arrived home from school promptly, I knew I had a lot to do before I would be ready to go to the dance. I took a deep breath and looked towards the house I lived in with my mother. It was small with only two bedrooms, but that is all that we needed. The house was overrun with Renee's art supplies. My mom was an artist, and loved to paint. The main problem with this was that she couldn't find a room with "the perfect lighting" and she never cleaned up any of her art supplies. Because our house was small, space became a problem. My room was the only room that didn't have canvases and other art supplies all over it. I didn't mind however because she had a real talent and sold enough to get us by. Plus, painting made her happy, and that was good enough for me.

I walked inside shutting the screen door and could hear an argument going on between my mom and her new boyfriend Phil. I didn't know what to make of him. He seemed decent enough, always looking out for our welfare. He was always bringing over meals for both of us and more supplies for mom. He always tried to include me on their "dates" by going to the zoo or the movies, which he thought I would enjoy. We didn't have much money, so mom loved the attention. He was very old fashioned in his ways and beliefs, but he respected my mom and for that, I couldn't fault him.

"Renee you are crazy letting her go to that dance," I heard Phil hiss at her.

"Phil I promised she could go, I can't go back on that now." I heard my mom plead with him.

"You are making a mistake Renee, I can't let you." He stated firmly.

I expected my mom to tell him that he should mind his own business. I could hear her saying something like, _"She is my daughter!"_ So I was shocked when I overheard what she actually did say next.

"Okay, fine I will tell her she can't go. You're right. I do agree with what you are saying, Phil."

"Children are not to be trusted. They just don't have the same values we do, Renee," I stood in the doorway watching Phil tuck a strand of hair behind her ear as my mom looked lovingly into his eyes. Then he continued by saying, "I think it is time, I think it is time you moved in with me. Isabella needs a father figure in her life more than twice a year. She is going to go down the wrong path if you let her. Is that what you want, Renee? Do you want her pregnant and strung out on drugs for the rest of her life?"

I couldn't help the gasp that left my mouth, revealing that I was standing in the doorway and they were not alone in their conversation. "You, we can't move from here." I yelled.

Phil looked at my mom giving her a knowing glance, what was that about? Surely, they couldn't think I would be happy to move?

"Bella," my mom looked over at me squeezing Phil's hand, "Phil has asked me to marry him."

"What?" I asked completely shocked, "You have only been seeing him... what three months? Are you crazy? We know nothing about him." I lost my cool and my temper. My mom was crazy. I always knew she was flighty and very unreliable... but this?

"You will not speak to your mother that way." Phil spoke up and snapped back at me. His eyes were seriously scary. I didn't know what to think other than we could not move in with him, but the look in his eyes frightened me. I tried to focus my next words only on my mom and pretended that he was not even in the room.

"I," I was not sure what to say, "I am sorry mom; I just don't want to move. My life is here. My friends are here. My school is here, please mom?" I was begging, trying to get her to understand.

"I hear a lot of _'my's'_ in that plead Isabella," Phil stated. My mom nodding along with him as she pulled herself closer into his arms. This action alone made me understand that they were together in this decision and I had nothing to say about it. "What about your mother's needs and what she wants? You will have a life where we move to _as a family._ You will meet new and more appropriate friends and there is a perfectly good school that will teach you the more important things about life."

"Stop being so selfish Bella." My mom added into Phil's speech.

I felt betrayed. It had always been my mom and me. She always told me that together we could overcome anything, and here she was making life-altering decision with basically a perfect stranger. I teared up and ran to my room slamming the door.

"This wouldn't be tolerated where I come from Renee," I heard Phil through the door. I heard heavy footfalls outside my closed door. They must have followed me. _Oh, shit_.

"Just give her time," I heard my mom's voice, "she will come around; she always does."

"We don't have time Renee. I want to leave tomorrow. Besides, you cannot accept this type of behavior. This is exactly what I was talking about. She needs to know her place." Phil stated.

What leave tomorrow? Was he kidding? I was so upset. There was no way we could pack up and leave by then. I had a huge smile on my face. Maybe I still had time to work on mom.

**a/n Schedule of posting for our stories......... we know some people are groaning cause we started another one.. BUT it won't effect TTSS AT ALL as that is our first priority we have a deal we made with ourselves 1 chapter of TTSS has to be written per week and this has been the case for AGES and as you all know we have stuck to that.. we try to post it on the weekend..**

We will be posting hopefully 1 chapter of Volturi Order (which is this story) hopefully once a week and hoping to put it up on a Wednesday... but this one won't be guarenteed but should be able to keep up.. we will try...

Daddy's Little Girl - YES we haven't not forgotten about it! We will be posting this once a fortnight cause we find it the hardest to write out of the above.. so it gives us a little bit more time to do it.. but of course we won't hold out on it if we have it prepared earlier.. (next chapter will go up next week)

We will be putting up all teasers for these stories on Just a Sip on a Thursday over at The Writer's Coffee Shop link is on our profile under website.. or go to www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com.

You know what to do.......... please review................  



	2. Chapter 2: Blessings

We don't own twilight just a really creepy compound....................  
**  
a/n: Wow.. a little shocked and pleased at the response to this story with how little you know about it!! Thank you.. We are lucky with how we are writing stories at the moment it is just pouring out of us. Thank you to everyone for their reviews.. we have set up a blog for this.. www(dot)volturiorder(dot)blogspot(com) Thank you to Jennmc75 for setting it up and for the banners and avatars and most importantly CPM we love you thanks for all the help with this story.. you truly made it better!! Bless.... snigger.. sorry couldn't help it...**

Thank you to the wonderful Lead69 (for putting up with me as well) and Gumibear26 for beta'ing this for us...

Chapter 2 - Blessings

Renee's POV  
  
I was seventeen when I became pregnant with Bella. I don't regret it at all, for I love her with all my heart. I wasn't unhappy with my life, but I never got the life I dreamt of when I was a little girl. Life wasn't supposed to be this hard. After Bella's birth, I left Charlie, deciding I could make it on my own. I was a struggling artist who made just enough money to pay the bills... most months. I love what I do; however, I've always felt like something was missing.

I tried to find love. Some would say I tried too hard. I had been in my fair share of bad relationships. I was forever catching the eye of the wrong man, and I always fell hard and fast. Only then would I figure out that Mr. Right was Mr. All Wrong.

I've just had my thirty-third birthday and things have changed for the better. I finally feel free! I think I am in love for the very first time in my life, and I owe it all to Phil.

I met Phil when he accidentally crashed into me at the hardware store three months ago. I was reading the back of a picture hook box, looking at the different weights and wondering why it mattered. You nail them into the wall and hang the picture; why the need for so many instructions? Then I found myself on my ass on the ground, gazing up at the most beautiful concerned face. "I am so sorry, I didn't see you there," he stumbled over his words.

He helped me up, and I found myself wincing as I righted myself. "Oh, you are hurt. Please, lean on me." He was so strong, and it was so comfortable leaning into his body. Not to mention that he smelled divine. I gazed up into his eyes, and I was a goner.

I had never been treated like such a lady. I couldn't figure out at first what was holding him back from asking for the sex, but Phil's religious beliefs were so strong. I respected him for that. To be honest, it was a nice change to know that he wasn't after me for that alone. You see, we hadn't even kissed yet. I had barely even held his hand. The attraction I had for him was so strong though; the chemistry was undeniable. He drew me in and showed me a different way to live. It was all so new and exciting.

Phil said the spiritual rebirth of our marriage would be magical and worth waiting for. I was excited and couldn't wait to start this new phase of my life. My only concern was that I had to have the blessing of his father. I was nervous about that, so very nervous. Phil said I had to honestly answer everything that his father asked, because he would know if I was lying. I would do this for Phil. I wanted to change my ways; I didn't want to keep sleeping with men who made me feel unfulfilled. I wanted to be with only Phil, but had no idea how I would cope if his father didn't accept me. I knew Phil well enough by now to know he would never turn his back on his family. The reverent way he spoke about them sometimes made me feel inferior.

His values were just what I wanted Bella to believe in, as I didn't want her to end up like me. I wanted her to save herself for that special person, and be to able to grow old with them. Phil believed in a strong family unit where the male provided for and looked after his family's needs. It was nice to be cared for in that way. It was freeing. I had never felt so tended to; I wanted for nothing when I was with him. Phil believed the youth of today were led astray with the violence and decadence on television and in the media. He had a good point; why did we need to see such violence? I never did like some of those shows Bella watched; they were unsettling. It was certainly a man's right to bring his children up without the sins of the world tainting their minds.

Phil believed that no matter what, family was the most important thing in the universe. I knew Phil would look after us and care for us. He was so concerned with Bella's welfare that I knew this was right. I wanted this for us; he was like the missing part of my soul.

And this is how I came to be sitting in the living room of a small house on the outskirts of Phoenix waiting for his father to arrive.

"Relax, Renee, everything will be fine," Phil soothed me for about the tenth time that morning. I was a bundle of nerves. I had put on a full length dress at Phil's insistence. He asked me to leave my hair down, saying he preferred me this way, natural, with no makeup. I just felt bare and selfconscious. I wanted to please Phil and his father though, so I did as I was told and tried not to fidget. "Just be honest and the truth will set you free," he reminded me. I smiled and nodded at him. I knew that made sense, and that he was right.

We heard a car pull up outside. I saw through the window that it was the same type car as Phil's, a huge black four wheel drive with blacked out windows. This took me by surprise. I could not make out anybody in the car as the engine shut off. My heart was in my stomach doing flips as I tried to keep breathing in and out at a steady rate. God, I thought I was going to be sick.

The driver's door opened, and a young man dressed in a white linen suit stepped out and immediately opened the rear door. Out stepped a tall man dressed head to toe in a black robe. _Holy Shit!_ Phil's father was a priest; no wonder we had never done anything more than hold hands! Things made much more sense now.

He walked with authority up to the front door, and I jumped to my feet, ready to greet this man who might become my father in law.

He didn't speak to Phil; he just nodded, and I watched in wonder. "This is she?" he asked, his tone curt.

"Yes, my father." Phil made no move towards me, they both just stared at me. I felt uncomfortable as I tried to stand still.

I bowed my head a little, and said quietly, "Hello, Father." A small smile graced his lips, and the tension in the room abated slightly.

He motioned me over to the chair in the corner, and said, "Sit." He sat down on the sofa, and I perched nervously on the edge of the chair, trying to calm myself.

"How many men have you been with?" he said, looking me straight in the eye.

_Holy crow!_ My face grew heated and my eyes were as wide as saucers as he went straight into the questioning, not beating around the bush at all.

"Five," I answered, nervous and ashamed. I was here with a man of God who believed there was only one husband for each woman, and I had to tell him that I slept around.

"A whore, my son? A whore? How could you?" he snapped at Phil and rose to his feet, pacing in front of me.

"Please, Father, continue," Phil pleaded with him.

He took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I believe you were married before?" he snapped.

"Yes, Father." I felt worthless; was he going to point out _all_ my failings? I was not going to be worthy of Phil; I knew it now.

"Why did you leave?" He looked annoyed and bored. There was no way he was going to approve of our marriage.

"I became pregnant at a young age, and believed that I needed to marry the father for the sake of my child. I never loved him." I was close to tears, and I saw a look of surprise grace his features. Oh hell, that was the last nail in my coffin, wasn't it? He definitely wouldn't approve now that he knew I was single mother.

His tone changed, "How old is your... son?" he asked with interest.

"I don't have a son, Father; I have a daughter, a very beautiful, smart daughter. She is fifteen," I said looking down at my hands. There was silence. I dared to look up and around the room and I was amazed to see the priest smiling. He stood and began to walk towards the front door. As the front door was opened for him by his driver, he looked at Phil and said, "You have chosen well, my son. You will move tomorrow." He then turned to look at me and said, "Welcome to the family." I couldn't help but feel total relief, and tears welled in my eyes.

"Thank you, Father. Thank you." I smiled at Phil. I had passed. We had passed.

**a/n: TTSS drama's - As The Training School (Bella's POV) was taken off from FanFiction by them, last week we have up dated Bella's POV on the blog the link is on our profile or at The Writer's Coffee Shop! We managed to update on time even with all the drama! And as I am constantly asked about how I feel about this.. I am fine, my first reaction was.... I laughed, only took them a year!! I am obviously disappointed to loose my reviews and alerts for the story but honestly I knew it was going to happen I am surprised the rest of the pov's are still up there! but they obviously want James to have more pain before they take him down! LOL I broke the rules by having a NC-17 story on an M rated site. I created The Writer's Coffee Shop because of that. I have been through this before with rmcrms5 with The Perfect Wife (wonderful friend of mine) by the way new chapter of TPW just went up as well, so it is same old same old. Sorry I didn't let you know, our account was frozen by FanFiction until early this week so I thought I would wait until this update and WFG which is on the weekend. I do not like a/n without chapters.**

Go to Just a Sip on Thursday for all the teasers including next chapter of this one. Daddy's Little Girl's will be up there as well!  
**  
Thank you for the wonderful support from all of you, it is nice to know how nice our readers are. Footroza and I appreciate it so much...**

You know what to do.. please review......


	3. Chapter 3: Promises

**a/n: Hi All!!!! I know it isn't Wednesday for most of you!! but guess what? It is here in Australia so you can have this chapter now.. aren't I good?**

**Idiotic things that happened this chapter.. we scared ourselves silly and thought we were going to have nightmares.. (footroza did!!) so we questioned ourselves… why write it? hmm.. cause we are nuts.. and if you didn't know that by now…….. well don't have to say much more than that!**

**PLEASE READ THIS... I have called this place Vulturi not Voltera basically cause I wanted it away from Italy. I wanted to have a twilight place, but not, if you get me.. so please don't correct me.. I KNOW!!! IT IS ON PURPOSE!!!! and again who won't read a/n's??? LOL**

****

Chapter 3 - Promises

I woke up early the next morning, hoping to catch Mom without Phil around. No such luck; he had ruined my planned night out with my friends, and now he seemed to be set on trying to ruin my entire life.

I walked into the kitchen. "Good morning, Isabella, did you sleep well?" What was up with him? Trying to be all nice. This was a first; he had never stayed overnight before. It was some sort of Christian thing I guess. I guess he now got to have his way with my mother, since she stupidly said yes to his marriage proposal.

"Phil," I said, nodding to him as I got a bowl out of the cupboard to have some cereal. "Where is my mom?" I said, turning to him.

"She went to the next door neighbour's to give them a key to the house," Phil said sharply.

"What? Why?" I really didn't like him.

"We are moving today, and we need to leave the key with them so that they can let the movers in to box your things up." He said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Why the hurry? Can't I stay and put my own stuff in a box?" I asked. Who moved that quickly?

"No, I am sorry, Isabella, but Renee and I decided it was best to move as soon as possible. We didn't want to, but we have no choice now," he said, looking back at his paper with a frown on his face.

What did he mean he had no choice? I was outraged. "But my Dad is coming at the end of the month!" I knew I was starting to whine, but I couldn't help it. This was all so sudden. I also knew it would do no good.

"Renee has already called him," he said taking a sip of his tea.

This surprised me; Mom hated talking to Charlie. "Really? What did he say?"

"Charlie is going to give you time to settle in, and then come and visit you on the Ranch as planned," he said, putting his tea down, starting to look annoyed with me. This wasn't unusual.

"Oh, okay then." Well at least I had a way out if I really hated it; Charlie would take me home with him.

"Go and get a few clothes together," he said as I was finishing up my cereal, "the movers will bring the rest in a few days."

"Okay," I said, a little shocked, and not really knowing what to think, as my mom came bounding through the back door with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Bella! Beautiful day, isn't it?" she said going over to Phil and squeezing his hand.

"Hmm," was all I could manage as I left the room with tears in my eyes. There was obviously no way I was going to stop this. I wasn't even going to be able to say goodbye to my friends. I would just disappear off the face of the earth.

Getting into the black four wheel drive that Phil owned always made me uncomfortable, as it had blacked out windows. I threw my small bag of clothes onto the seat beside me. I couldn't believe I wouldn't see this house again. I stared up at the brown wooden boards of the house that badly needed painting and felt sorrow that we were leaving. I wanted my mom to be happy, I truly did; I just felt something was off. This felt too soon, everything was changing too quickly.

I bit my tongue and sighed as we pulled away from the curb, and I watched my neighborhood fly by through the darkly tinted window.

After God knows how long, I was bored out of my mind. My head was resting against the car window as Mom and Phil were listening to some news report and discussing how the youth of today had gone wild. I wanted to roll my eyes listening to Phil go on, and my mother was agreeing with him, so I just blocked it out and closed my eyes.

I must have fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew we were pulling up to the so called 'Ranch.' I was amazed at how much it looked like a little town. It had its own stores and animals that you could see in the fields in the distance. Truthfully, it looked like we had stepped back in time. I couldn't see any women, just men working. They were all wearing similar clothing, long sleeved shirts and pants, all in white linen like it was a weird type of uniform.

"Welcome to Volturi, your new home," Phil said to me, smiling as he opened the car door and slid out.

I said nothing in return. I just opened the car door and slid to the ground. I could hear my mom talking about how beautiful it all was, and that she couldn't wait to see the house. I followed her and watched as Phil gave my mom a serious look and they both nodded. Oh, this should be good.

"Honey, Phil and I discussed something before we left," my mom looked towards me, reaching out for my hand, but Phil had her other one and didn't let her go. They immediately had my complete attention. Mom continued, "There is a boarding school here; you won't be living with us but at the school."

"So... what? I am in the way so you want to get rid of me? How convenient! If that was the case, Mom, why didn't you just send me to live with Charlie? Instead you drag me here, out into the middle of nowhere!" I was beyond angry. Never mind starting a new school in a new area where I knew no one; I now didn't even have my own mother?

"No, no, no, honey," Renee pulled away from Phil causing him to frown. "We don't want to get rid of you; it is just the way the school is here. You can probably come home on the weekends?" She didn't sound very sure but looked over at Phil to confirm it.

"Look, Isabella, the school has a strict orientation program, Once you have completed that you will be allowed to call your mother, and we will work it out from there, okay?" He smiled at my mom trying to reassure her.

I couldn't believe she was listening to him! I was so mad. I turned on my heel. "Fine, let's get this over with." I headed back over to the car to get my bag.

"Bella, they are expecting you at the front office for orientation; I will bring your bag up later," Phil said, smiling at me, knowing he had won this round. "See the large building at the top of the hill?" I nodded my head at him, looking towards the big white building that was pretty fancy looking for a school. "Just knock on the door; they are expecting you."

Phil turned my mom away from me, "Come on, Renee, let me show you the house." She smiled at Phil and looked over her shoulder and said, "I'll see you soon, okay honey?" Then she blew me a kiss. Great, I didn't even get to hug her goodbye. I was going to go live with Charlie, I already knew it. Phil didn't want me around, that much was clear.

I took a deep breath, trying to calm myself down as I walked slowly towards the school. No one took any notice of me as I walked past them. They carried on with whatever they were doing, not surprised by an outsider being in their surroundings.

I was a bundle of nerves as I reached the door of the school. I didn't know what to expect as I had been told nothing. It was so quiet you could hear the animals in the distance and the wind rustling the leaves on the trees. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

A man opened the door almost immediately. "Hello there, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen," he smiled. "We have been expecting you."

A doctor? "I thought this was a school?" I asked, completely confused as to why a doctor would be greeting me.

"I just need to give you a physical examination before you can enter into our program. We need to make sure you are healthy and all of your immunizations are up-to-date. We don't want anybody getting sick, now do we?" he asked nicely.

"No I guess we don't," I smiled back at him timidly and followed him into his office. He closed the door behind him. "Okay up onto the table for me please," he said, nodding towards the examination bed, just like the one I had been on many a time in our own GP's office back in Phoenix.

I was nervous but Dr. Cullen had a soothing manner. He was quiet and calm, which made me feel comfortable in his presence.

"I am going to take your blood pressure to start with," he said, placing the cuff around the top of my arm and securing it in place with the Velcro.

The doctor started squeezing the hand pump, and it tightened to be almost unbearable around my arm before deflating. Taking the cuff off my arm, he murmured, "Good, good."

He placed a digital thermometer in my ear, I heard it beep. "Good good." he murmured to himself writing down the result before coming back to the table.

"Have you ever had a pelvic examination done before?" he brought up the stirrups at the end of the examination table.

_What?_ My eyes went wide as saucers and I shook my head.

"It is nothing to worry about, I promise; it's routine for a girl your age to be checked out yearly. If you haven't had one, it is important to start now. Are you okay with this?"

Well, if it's normal to have it be done by now, I guess so; my mom was hopeless with these things. I nodded my head warily at him.

"I am going to need you to take off the clothes below your waist, then hop back up on the bed and place your feet in the stirrups." He sounded very clinical as he turned his back to let me get undressed. I undid the top button of my jeans, kicking off my shoes as I went, just wanting to get this over with.

Pulling my panties down with my jeans I folded them over my shoes quickly, getting up onto the table and placing my feet in the stirrups. Oh, God I didn't like doing this. I felt almost unclean; it just felt wrong. Where was my mom? How could she let me go through this alone?

"Good girl. This will feel a tad uncomfortable, but it will be over in a second, okay?" I think he smiled at me, but I was not looking at anything but the wall. At least it seemed he was professional, but he looked like he was concentrating as he slipped something cold and wet into me. With the click of the speculum, I was opened up. It felt so uncomfortable, almost unbearable. The doctor obviously sensed my discomfort, as he said, "Just relax, it's nearly over; you are doing so well." I scrunched my eyes closed. "There you go, all done." The pressure was gone, and I breathed a sigh of relief. He handed me a paper towel. I guessed that it was to wipe myself down.

"You may put your clothes back on now." He smiled and moved over to the desk, putting a specimen swab into a sealed tube.

He spoke to me as I threw the paper towel into the bin and pulled up my panties. "When did you finish your last menstrual cycle?"

My face turned bright red, "Um... I finished last week?" I spoke to him like it was a question.

"Do you remember what day you finished?" He turned and smiled at me.

"Thursday," I said with a little more confidence.

"Good, good. Sorry. I need to know for the test," he said, obviously trying to reassure me once again.

I smiled in relief as I had no idea why he was asking so many questions.

"How long does your cycle normally last?" he asked.

"Four or five days."

"Are you allergic to anything?" he said, obviously still writing everything down.

"Nope, nothing at all," I said thinking at least I could understand why he was asking that question.

"Great," he said writing more things and ticking off boxes.

"Your mom sent your files over from your GP back in Phoenix," he said. I was completely surprised about this. "Why are you looking at me in disbelief?" he laughed.

"No, it is just that I didn't even know I was coming here, and you have my medical records already? My mother isn't the most organized person in the world," I said, suddenly feeling like I was being lied to. I knew my mom would never be that organized. I would be surprised if she even had the number for Dr. Gerundy with her.

"Oh, I had them sent over to me this morning by fax," he smiled.

I stifled a giggle, "Yep, that sounds more like my mom."

He gave me a small smile, and took a deep breath, "Bella, your TB shot is not up to date. Would you mind if we did that now, so that you will be all done?"

"Yeah, sure, that's fine," I said, already feeling queasy from the thought of getting stuck with a needle.

"Excellent," he smiled, "roll up your sleeve for me again, would you?"

I complied and looked away from the needle. I couldn't stand the sight of blood; all I needed now was for me to faint. I felt the jab and then the coolness as the liquid flowed into my body. I started to feel tingly all over.

"Are you okay?" The doctor quickly moved me over to the examination table and laid me down. My vision was blurring and I suddenly felt so tired that I couldn't keep my eyes open.

I saw the doctor open the door and say, "She is healthy and ready for you."

"Is she pure?" I heard a deep voice ask.

"Yes, my father," the doctor answered before I fell into a deep sleep**.**

**a/n: Teaser for this will be up on just a sip at The Writer's Coffee Shop on Thursday if you are looking forward to more.......**

**Happy Australia Day to all those Aussie's!! **

**You know what to do please review...........**


	4. Chapter 4: Sins of a Mother

**a/n: PLEASE READ THIS!!!!!! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER WE ARE POSTING HERE!!**

We are not posting this story any longer on this site. We are really sorry, we did not plan this we have been discussing it for a few weeks. I just felt we were going to have our account closed by FanFiction if I kept printing this material on their site, which I do not want. FanFiction was my first love. I just want better now. So because we felt like this we decided to have our own posting website called TWCS Library.

We will be posting M and lower rated stories on FanFiction still such as Daddy's Little Girl. But our NC-17/MA rated stories will only now be on The Writers Coffee Shop's Library.

The story gets pretty bad from here on in.. so it was good timing on that front.

BECAUSE WE ARE SO GOOD THOUGH!!!!**** AND BECAUSE WE LOVE OUR LOYAL READERS**** We have posted the next chapter already! Chapter 5 is up over on TWCSlibrary(dot)com so go and check it out.

Chapter 4 - Sins of a Mother

Renee's POV

We pulled away in Phil's car. Leaving my old life behind was easy; I was so ready to start anew. It was sweet of Phil to organize the moving for us, so handy. Again confirming I had made the right decision, as he was taking such great care of us.

Bella fell asleep in the car pretty early into the trip. She was a good kid. She hadn't put up too much of a fight. I knew she was leaving more behind than I was giving up, with her friends and school, but she was young enough to start again, and I knew she would make new friends quickly.

"Renee are you listening to me?" Phil snapped me back into the present.

"Oh, I am sorry Phil. I was just thinking of Bella and her starting a new school and how unsettling it will be for her," I said, looking over at him worriedly.

"Renee, you need to remember we are heading to a place where we are all family. She will be looked after; you will not need to be concerned. Father will have her best interests at heart, I promise you." His kind words about my daughter, and his eager acceptance of her into his family made me want to cry.

"Renee, I need to talk to you about the school," Phil said kindly.

"Yes?" I turned a little towards him, twisting in my seat belt.

"This school is a little different from a regular school. I guess you would call it a boarding school," he explained.

"When a new student arrives, they immediately go through an orientation program to help them settle into the school. No contact with their parents is permitted for a while so they get will used to how things run. It is going to be quite different from what Isabella is used to. Is that going to be a problem for you?"

I turned around to look at my sleeping daughter in the back, "No, no, I understand. I know we spoke about this before. I want Bella enrolled in a good private school. I want her to do well in her studies; it is her future."

Phil smiled broadly at me.

"I will see her soon enough anyway, won't I?" I said smiling at him and looking out the window. "It would be nice for it to be just the two of us for a while before she comes home?" I said looking back at him.

"It will be just us once we are married, just us," he gave me a reassuring smile, and I looked happily back out the window and watched the scenery pass.

It took six hours of driving to reach the Volturi Ranch. I was hungry and couldn't wait to step outside the car and stretch my legs and take in my new surroundings. This was the start of my new life. I couldn't wait to meet everyone. I couldn't wait to be alone with Phil.

Phil pulled his car up to the front gates of the ranch, and we were quickly passed through. It was perfect, just as he had described. The ranch was lush, green and the smell in the air was pure and clean. The farm houses were all clean and fresh looking. It looked like a page out of a Normand Rockwell picture. I smiled as I looked over at Phil and Bella, who had stepped out of the car as well.

"Welcome to Volturi, your new home," Phil said to me, while smiling at Bella.

"It is beautiful, Phil, honestly; it's gorgeous, just the way you described it." I was pretty much jumping out of my skin in excitement.

Phil walked over to me and took my hand, which was rare, so he immediately had my attention. He gave me a nod and looked over at Bella. I knew what this was about, and I knew what I had to do. It was for the best. The best for Bella. I started walking over towards her to comfort and reassure her as I didn't know how she was going to take this, but Phil had my hand and wouldn't let me go. I knew he thought I babied her too much, but Bella had been so good about everything.

"Honey, Phil and I discussed something before we left. There is a boarding school here; you won't be living with us but at the school," I spoke rapidly to her, trying to get her to understand that this was our new life, and as much as she might not like it, I was sure it was for the best.

"So what? I am in the way so you want to get rid of me? How convenient! If that was the case, Mom, why didn't you just send me to Charlie? Instead you drag me here, out into the middle of nowhere!" Bella yelled at us. It was just what Phil had said would happen. She was disrespecting our choices for her. She couldn't get away with this, but I also didn't want to anger Phil, and I wanted her to go to the school.

"No, no, no, honey." I tried pull away from Phil so I could wrap my arms around her and soothe her, but Phil had a tight grip on my hand. "We don't want to get rid of you; it is just the way the school is here. You can probably come home on the weekends?" I tried to reassure her. I turned to Phil and pleaded with him to help me.

"Look, Isabella, the school has a strict orientation program. Once you have completed that you will be allowed to call your mother, and we will work it out from there, okay?" Phil smiled at me. I nodded my head slightly in confirmation. I was pleased. Phil would see she was taken care of; that was what family did. She would be fine. We were a family now.

"Fine, let's get this over with," Bella grumbled, and stomped back over to the car in her teenage rage. Phil was so right. I told myself this was all for the best, but watching her be so disrespectful was both embarrassing and uncomfortable. I knew now that this was definitely the right move for Bella.

"Bella, they are expecting you at the front office for orientation; I will bring your bag up later," Phil said, smiling at her. I was just glad it was over as I did not want her disrespecting Phil or his family any more than she already had. "See the large building at the top of the hill? Just knock on the door; they are expecting you."

Phil turned me towards him; I could gaze into his eyes all day. "Come on Renee, let me show you the house." I smiled hugely. I couldn't wait! I looked back at Bella, "I'll see you soon, okay honey?" I blew her a kiss with my free hand and smiled at her. She would be fine.

It was so nice to hold Phil's hand. This was definitely a step in the right direction. Before today, he had hardly even touched me, and it sent a tingle down my spine knowing that we were taking this next step in our journey together. I couldn't wait to be married to this man.

"See that house over to the right there?" he said, pointing to a little white cottage over to the right hand side of the path we were following.

"Yes," I breathed.

"That's where we are headed," he said giving my hand a small squeeze.

I looked around, "Phil, this is so beautiful," I sighed, realizing I must sound like a broken record, but I was just so happy.

"I am glad you like it. This is where you will be living from this day forth," he smiled down at me and led me up the path to the front door of our cottage.

Our cottage. I could just squeal; this was just so wonderful. My luck was finally turning around.

The door was opened from the inside, and I was greeted with the sight of a man who was absolutely huge. I took a step back in surprise, and Phil wrapped his arm around me and steered me inside. "Oh, sorry, you startled me," I apologized.

"That's okay, this is the first day of your new life," Phil said into my ear. It sent shivers down my spine, and I smiled, but was more than a little wary. Who was this man, and why was he waiting for us in our new home? He hadn't spoken one word to me, but he looked like he could easily kill me with his bare hands. He scared me. "Are you willing to take this journey?"

"Yes, of course, Phil," I said, trying to turn in his arms, but he held me still, my shoulders pressed against his chest. I had never been so close to him before, and I loved it, but I wanted to see his face.

"You need to repent your sins, you need to be reborn, to free yourself before I can claim you as my wife," he said, his voice turning hard and angry.

Again, I tried to turn in his arms, but he only held me tighter.

"Ow, Phil, you're hurting me," I started panicking.

"Felix it is time," Phil spoke so calm and coldly that it shocked me to hear his tone. I had never heard him speak like this. What was happening here?

I looked at the huge man named Felix, who now held a hypodermic needle in his hands as he walked towards me.

"Phil, what's going on?" I shouted, struggling against Phil, but I was no match for him. I felt a sharp jab in my shoulder, and then my body relaxed as the world began to go blurry.

* * *

**a/n: REMEMBER THE REST OF THIS STORY IS ON....**

TWCSlibrary(dot)com

or go to www(dot)thewriterscoffeeshop(dot)com link is also on our profile.

you know what to do please review…..


	5. Chapter 5: Chapter 19 Desperation

**A/N – HEY THERE YOU GUYS.. No.. we are not "really" posting this story over here again, but we have LOTS of people writing to ask where they can find it. As you can see we are up to chapter 19, and a lot has happened to our poor Bella. **

**So, if you are wanting to find this story again, and continue on the journey with us, please come on over to The Writer's Coffee Shop. **

**You will need to make an account to read this story, as it is NC-17. (And it lives up to the rating.. another reason we are not posting this story here.)**

**If you are not interested, just consider this a one shot about a poor desperate Charlie… He needs your love. **

**Hope to see you at the Coffee Shop.. We are having a blast. **

**Chapter 19 – Desperation**

Charlie's POV

I sit here and stare at the brown box lying next to me on the passenger seat as I'm parked in front of yet another nameless "no-tell" motel. Unlike most of the patrons at this shit hole of an establishment, I am not here for the hourly rate. I am here because my life has been torn apart and the only two things that are constant in my depressive existence are seedy motels and my brown box.

Within this box lays my only reason for living. The contents consist of maps with the small marks of the towns that I have covered, various newspaper clippings from cities throughout Arizona, thousands of fliers that will be reposted all over the town I am currently in, and pictures of my beloved daughter from her current year in high school.

In 2 months, this was what I had become.

Why wasn't I a better father? Why didn't we call each other every week? Millions of questions like this and so much worse have blackened my soul. I am currently on temporary leave from the force, going through my savings faster than I can count, and if this continues, I will have to sell my house.

Not that any of that matters to me. My little girl was missing, and I would not rest until I knew what happened to her.

When I first learned of her disappearance, she had already been gone for two weeks. School officials said that she had been withdrawn from school with little or no explanation by her mother. They had waited two weeks for a new enrollment request from another school, so they could send her records.

When the request never came, the attendance clerk became worried. I replay every word of her phone call in my nightmares ever since.

"Chief Swan." I spoke into my station house phone.

"Um, yes. Is this Charlie Swan?" A timid voice asked.

"Speaking. What can I do for ya?" I answered while paying more attention to the mundane task I was doing.

"I am sorry to bother you sir, but I am calling about your daughter."

My heart stopped. I knew right then that something was wrong. "What is it? Has something happened to Bella?"

"No, no…I am so sorry to worry you." As my cop instincts kicked into high gear I realized that she was not being forthcoming, and I thought for a moment she might even hang up.

Grabbing the nearest pencil and pad of paper I asked, "Who is this?"

"My name is Margaret Cope, and I am the attendance clerk at Desert Vista High School where Bella was attending school." She replied.

After scribbling down her name, I sat up in my chair as her words began to sink in. "What do you mean WAS going to school?"

"Yes sir. Bella was taken out of school by her mother almost 2 weeks ago, and I am calling you because I need to find out where to send her permanent record."

"Mrs. Cope, I think there must be some mistake. My wife and daughter haven't moved anywhere. Have you tried contacting their home? There has to be an explanation." My mind was refusing to process. I didn't want to admit that something was wrong. There had to be a reason.

"Yes. I have called all the numbers listed many times, but I have not been able to get a hold of anyone. In fact, during my lunch break today, I decided to go over to their house. I am not sure what I expected to find, but I just didn't feel right about this situation."

She paused for a moment, as if she was nervous. "I know it is not my place, and I am sorry for intruding in your family's lives, but Bella was a special girl. She was one of those students that you just remember forever. I know she has a bright future ahead of her, and when I didn't get a request for records indicating that she had enrolled in another high school, I became worried that something had happened."

"Mrs. Cope? I need you to tell me what you found at their house. Don't leave out any detail." I was doing my best to stay calm, but I knew I was failing.

I heard a sniffle from the other end of the phone, but I was met with nothing but silence.

"Take your time, Mrs. Cope. You are doing a great job." I tried to reassure her while my mind was screaming.

"There was no answer at the door, but it was clear that no one had been living there for a while. Newspapers were piled up on the front doorstep. Notices for packages were stuck to the door, and all of the plants in the front yard were withered and dead."

I heard more sniffling, but she continued without prompting this time. "I am ashamed to admit, but I went around the house looking in the windows. I don't know why I did it, but I just felt compelled to find some answers."

"What did you SEE, Mrs. Cope?" I said in a harsh tone as I was losing my resolve.

"Nothing but everything." Was her cryptic answer.

"Nothing was out of place, and everything was there. It looked like someone would be home any minute. They didn't take anything with them." She took a long breath, "I knew then that something wasn't right. Why would a beautiful, smart girl be taken out of school, but then never actually moved away?"

"I knew then that I had to get a hold of you. I was hoping that Bella was with you. I was hoping that you knew something about what happened." She said.

"Mrs. Cope, I can assure you I have no idea what has happened to my daughter, but I will be in Phoenix first thing in the morning and I intend to find out what has been going on. I will want to see all of Bella's school records, and talk with her friends and teachers. Someone must know what has been going on. If Bella was in trouble, maybe she would have confided in a friend."

I could tell she was making notes of her own as she said, "I will get it all arranged. Do you want me to call our local authorities?"

"Not yet, if you please. Let me find out some information first. I will see you in the morning, and again, thank you Mrs. Cope."

From that day forward my only thoughts were finding my daughter. The second I was off the phone I tried to call Renee and Bella's cell phones. Instead of the annoying message left by Renee in a vain attempt at humor, I was met with, "The number you have called is no longer in service. Please check the number and try again."

I have been trying every day since. I don't know what compels me to call those numbers day after day, but part of me feels like that is the only life line I have left.

True to my word, I was on the first plane I could get to Phoenix. I had been planning a three-week visit at the end of the month anyway, so I already had the time off.

I was able to read over Bella's records, and I saw the withdrawal papers with Renee's signature. There was no forwarding address listed and no further contact information.

Bella's friends proved to be a dead end as well. The only information I got from them was that Bella didn't end up going to a school dance that she had promised to attend. The next day she was gone without a word to any of them.

A few of the people I spoke with said that Renee had been dating a man, but no one could confirm his identity. The only thing I knew about him for sure was that he was very religious and his name was either Bill or Phil.

After interviewing several of their friends, I made my way over to their house. Just as Mrs. Cope had said, the house looked as if someone had just up and left. Everything was still in its place. If they knew they were leaving, it appeared as if they were planning to return soon.

I was making my way around the back of the house when I heard a woman's voice.

"UUU WHHHOOOO! You there. Excuse me!" She yelled as she waddled over to me.

I recognized her immediately as Renee and Bella's neighbor. She was a nice woman, but was known as the neighborhood gossip. Hopefully, her nosy ways would come in handy for me today.

"Hello, Mrs. Stanley. It's me Charlie Swan. How are you doing today?" I said while extending my hand.

She shook my hand firmly and began, "Oh Charlie. I'm sorry. I thought you were the movers. I swear, I think Renee got robbed when she hired that crew."

"Actually, that's why I am here. Have you seen Renee lately?"

Her smile fell and she pulled her hand away from mine. "Renee and Bella left about 2 weeks ago. They left a key at my house for the movers to be able to get in and box up their belongings."

I could tell she was confused, but I needed answers. "Mrs. Stanley, did Renee tell you where they were moving. I really need to get in touch with them."

Her eyes glazed over as she began to try to remember something that might help me.

"The only thing Renee told me was that she was going to a better place. She seemed so happy, and so in love. I was excited for them.  
Charlie, I am so sorry. Do you think something has happened to them?" Her eyes were tearing up so I knew I needed to get my information out of her quickly.

"I am not sure, but that's why I am here. You say that Renee was in love. Did you ever meet the man she was seeing?" I asked.

"Not really. He kept close to the house. He seemed nice enough, always taking the family to do things, but if you asked me, I thought it was strange that they had just met, and here she was moving in with him. Oh God. Do you think they were kidnapped?" From her expression alone I could tell that this story was going to be retold much more elaborately.

Not that I cared what gossip she spread when I left, I just needed the facts now.

"You said you had the key. Do you think I could use it to look around a bit inside? They might have left me a note or forwarding address." I wasn't holding out hope for either, but I had to get her to give me that key.

"Oh sure, sure. I will get it right away." She smiled and returned to her house.

Just as I had suspected, there was not much in the way of clues in the house. The food had been left in the refrigerator, and dirty dishes were stacked in the sink. Now, if it were Renee alone, I would not have thought anything was strange, but Bella was a neat freak like me. She would never leave dirty dishes in the sink, unless she didn't have time to wash them.

I called the local police, and they did their best to help. With the trail being two weeks old, there wasn't much to go on.

Knowing that they drove their car, I hoped that someone had seen them in a hotel, restaurant, or gas station in the area. I started posting fliers and talking to people in towns all around Phoenix from that day forward.

My strategy was to work in a circular movement all through Phoenix and then continue working my way out. Someone had to have seen them somewhere, and then I would know what direction they were traveling.

I got luck on my third day as I pulled into a gas station about 20 miles from Renee's house. The clerk in the store remembered seeing Renee at the stop about 2 weeks prior. She remembered her from the picture I showed her. She said she stood out because she had this eerie "happy" look. I am not sure what she was talking about, but with Renee, there is no telling.

She said Renee came in and bought some water and peanuts, while a man filled up the car. The clerk also noticed how the man never took his eyes from Renee, and that he gave her the creeps.

Unfortunately, the store's 24 hour surveillance had not been working that night, so I was unable to get a picture of the male that was with them.

All in all, that was about all the details that I had to go on.

That was what has led me to be sitting outside this sleazy motel holding every piece of evidence that my daughter ever existed in the cardboard box next to me.

As I started to get out of my truck, I notice a bar across the street. Instead of checking in to get a good night's sleep, I began my restless ritual. I will never stop. I knew my daughter was out there somewhere, and someone has to know something about where that is.

After I tuck a few flyers in my pocket, I close the door to the truck with a slam.

The smell of stale beer and cigarettes hit me as I walked through the bar's front door. As always, I get a few looks from the locals as they size me up before returning to their beers.

I make my way to the back to find the bartender on duty. Pulling up a stool, I am greeted by a man behind the bar holding a rag.

"What can I get for you?" He asked.

Now I learned a long time ago that if you want a bartender to give you information, you better make it worth their while, so I ordered a draught beer.

When he came back with my frosty beverage in an icy mug, I laid one of my flyers on the bar.

"Can you take a look at this picture to see if you recognize this girl?" He eyed me for a moment, but did eventually grab the flyer. He studied it for a second and then shook his head, "No, can't say that I have seen her, but she is a beautiful one." He handed the flyer back to me and asked, "You her father?"

I nod but make no move to take the paper from him. "You think I could put one of these up on your door. Maybe someone has seen her. I would really appreciate it."

Just like the hundreds of people before him, I saw the pity in his eyes, but it doesn't bother me anymore. I will take their pity, their hate, their charity, as long as it gets me closer to finding my little girl.

"Sure thing. In fact, put it right here on the wall next to the register, that way more people will see it. We get lots of truck drivers and other travellers through here, so you never know who might see it."

While the bartender was looking for some tape, I noticed a man sitting next to me watching our exchange. As our eyes met he spoke to me, "You mind if I take a look?" Pointing to the flyer.

I passed it over and watched as he carefully examined the picture.

I heard him whisper what sounded like, "God, I am sorry.", and I said, "Excuse me?"

He looked away from the flyer, but made no move to return it to me, "I said, I am sorry I don't know her. She looks like a very special young lady."

This man was giving me the cop tingle. I wasn't sure what was up, but this was not the normal reaction I got from people that I talked with.

Trying to keep him engaged, I asked, "So, do you have any kids?"

The stranger replies, "Nah. I never had time to settle down. I went from high school to the military to this bar stool. I have always regretted not finding that someone special and having a family of my own, but I guess it just wasn't in the cards for me."

"I hear you." I replied. "Bella's mom left me when she was five, and I haven't even tried to find someone to replace her. Before you know it, life just catches up with you, and then they are gone."

He studied me for a long while, and then asked, "You mind if I keep this? I could show it around, and see what I come up with."

"Absolutely, I have about a thousand printed in my truck. I don't plan on stopping until I find her." I said while taking a small drink of my beer.

"You're a good father. I wish you the best of luck." The stranger said as he peeled a twenty out of his pocket and laid it on the bar.

Before he can leave, I tell him, "If you find anything, I don't care how small you think it may be, please call that number on the flyer. I will answer any time of day or night."

He nods and moves toward the door. There was something odd about his behavior that made me feel like I couldn't let him just go with our getting more information. I yelled after him, "What's your name, so I will know who's calling me."

Once again, he turns to face me. My breath stopped in my throat as I see that his eyes hold the same look of sorrow and guilt that I see every time I look in the mirror.

"I'm Felix." He said with a grim smile, as he turned and walked out the door.


End file.
